


Little Confidence

by Pikartiste



Series: Benmundverse [1]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: In an alternate universe, Drake is gay and is in love with Reid; so he took the decision to confess to Reid all his feelings towards him.





	

Sergeant Bennet Drake was in front of the mirror of his bathroom, shirtless, watching his reflection while taking support on the border the basin. He had just finish his morning cleaning. He was anxious because he had to talk to Edmund Reid about something important, very important to him. In fact, since years he felt something for his work partner, and more precisely he had feelings for him. But it wasn't just a crush, it was more than that. Since the he was younger, Drake has always been sure about his sexuality but never really talked about. Concerning Reid, he fell immediately in love with him since the day he met him for the first time (however he didn't believed in love at the first sight, what a paradox !). But he knew the Inspector was married, so he kept this secret for him for years. But now Emily was dead; and even if he was sad about her, Drake had now free field. So he couldn't wait too long anymore : it's now or never !  
Drake grabbed a white shirt on the hanger and hurried to thread it sighing. He was so scared about Reid's reaction about the confidence he'll tell him : what if he react badly, or fired him or worst at all, doesn't want to see him anymore. Drake watched his clock and realized he was late. He put his shoes, caught his jacket and hat and left for the Office.

The day was long with a lot of cases to solve as stealing or aggressions. Because of that, Drake had choose to talk to Reid before leaving. At the end of the day, when almost everybody gone, Drake felt more and more anxious but he couldn't wait. Suddenly he saw Reid talking to Atherton, he took a deep breath and walked toward him.

“Reid, I'm sorry to disturb you but – can I talk to you ?” he asked shyly.  
“Of course Sergeant ! Tell me what you want.” Reid said elbowing on the counter.  
“ But – I mean … In private …” Drake said a bit unconfortable. 

He and Drake look interrogated Atherton by their gaze. “Go on, don't worry for me, I finished with the report anyway.” Atherton answered smiling.

The two men went into Reid's office and closed the door. Reid sat down at his desk while Drake prefered standing up. Reid claped his hands and sighed : “Alright, I listen to you.”  
It was an awkward moment for Drake, he knew he couldn't back anymore.  
“You know Edmund, we know each other since long time ago. I knew Emily and I was here for Matilda's birth. And – And I was always here for you as you were here for me.”  
“So what ?” Reid asked confused.  
“And I mean you – we are friends, perhaps like brothers, if you see the things like that.”  
“Yeah we can say that.” Reid said, he leant to his desk. “But Bennet, I'm really sorry but I don't really understand what do you mean.”  
Drake felt more and more unconfortable but took his courage in both hands. “I mean that with time, we became more and more closer and … he paused searching for the rights words, and I feel something more than friendship...”  
“Aaah I see ! Reid exclaimed smirking, you mean “a sibling relationship”. I must admit I can feel the same thin- ”  
“No ! It's more than that.” Drake said dry.  
“And what ? If it is not that ? What could it be ?” Reid asked exasperating crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Holy shit Reid ! You do it on purpose or what ?” Drake asked frustraly.  
“For the love of God Bennet, tell me once and for all what you REALLY MEAN !, Reid said rising his tone to show his annoyance, Seriously I do not have that to do to waste my time wit-”  
“I LOVE YOU !” Drake finally shouted.

Reid remained speechless a little moment before asking : “WHAT ?”  
“I love you Edmund since the first time I met you.” Drake said shyly, blushing a lot.  
Reid buried his face on his face and sighed : “If it's a bad joke Bennet, I'm not in mood to hear it.”  
“No Edmund, I'm really sincere while I tell you that right now. I ALWAYS loved you, before and now; but I shut my mouth because you were married and I totally respected that, moreover I didn't wanted to broke everything you had. So I acted as a friend to you and Emily, and as an uncle to Matilda.” Drake declared solemnly, Reid noticed emotion in his voice. “Yes ! Yes I admit I was jealous of Emily and I was sick of it ! But I didn't show it. Now I don't want to hide this secret anymore, you have to hear it, even if you don't want to see me anymore and fired me, that I'll understand, but here you know everything now.” Drake finished.

Reid couldn't tell a word, he was completely lost and confused. He looked at the Sergeant with an appaling stare. At once the older man closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. “Sorry Edmund but I have to do it at least once in my fucking life.” he said. Suddenly Drake rushed toward Reid, grabbed his shirt col and pressed his lips against Reid's in a kiss, who made the younger man blushing intensely. But in Drake's surprise Reid didn't back; at the contrary he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. When they finally broke it, they were red as tomatoes and looked each other into their blues eyes.  
“Why didn't I realized it before ?” Reid whispered. He stood up of his chair and came near Drake, he grabbed his hips which made the older man blushing more intensely. “I have to tell you Bennet, I always had something for you too. Before I believed it was friendship feelings but … Now … You told me your feelings Bennet...” he said kissing gently his cheek. “Now I'm realizing I love you too Bennet, that the true love was just in front of me but I didn't notice it before.” 

Reid grabbed Drake closer to him and kissed him tenderly, Drake gave up himself to this kiss. The Sergeant placed his hands around his partner's neck and returned it. Oh Lord, it was so intense ! Drake could finally taste his lover's lips, what a delicious taste he tought. Suddenly Reid pushed Drake against the wall and kissed him more fiery, pressing his hips against Drake's and letting his tongue playing with his partner's. Now they felt horny. 

“Reid, I need y-” Captain Homer Jackson entered suddenly in the office, which broke the kiss between his partners. When he saw that , he burst out laughing placing his hands his head.

“OH MY GOD ! I DON'T BELIEVE IT ! If one day someone would tell me that ! Sweet Jesus when I'll tell it to Susan - !” Jackson said always laughing. But he didn't have the time to finish that Reid rushed toward him, pushed him against the wall covering his mouth of his hand.

“Now shut your mouth and listen to me carefully : all what you saw must be kept, you understand ? It's ONLY between Drake, you and me so if you had the idea to repeat to everybody, I'LL CASTRATE YOU !” Reid whispered fermly to Jackson. Reid let him free but the American was always laughing.

“Okay Okay, as you want Reid ! But don't count on me to keep it to Susan. I'm sorry Reid, but it was the weirdest and most fantastic thing I saw in my life !” He said and finally gone.

Reid sighed desesperaly, Drake came near to him a bit embarrassed. “Oh Dear, now because of the Yankee everybody will be informed.” the older man said.  
“Don't worry Bennet, Jackson can be annoying sometimes, but I'm not sure he will scream on all roofs what happened. Moreover Susan won't believe him.” Reid said.  
“I hope...” Drake sighed.

Reid place a hand around his hips and kissed his hair : “Would you come to house for dinner tonight ?” he asked smiling.  
“With pleasure my Love.” Drake answered tenderly to his new lover.


End file.
